


Write your own happiness

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Readers pick what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: This is a story depending on YOU, the reader as to where it'll go. How do you decide what happens? Just comment an idea to the current chapter and it'll happen! NOTHING is off limits with exception of vore!—Fred observed him for a few more minutes before it clicked. “T…Tadashi?” He tested.The ears perked more and he purred. “Yes~?”Fred blinked. “Y-You’re…alive?” He questioned, receiving a confused look. Fred slowly sat up, Tadashi moving some to allow him up, he looked around and almost shrieked. “Wh-what happened?!” He questioned, looking at the various arrows sticking out of various objects in his room.





	1. Unexpected Birthday Gift

It had been a normal day, which was sad considering what day it was. It was Fred’s birthday and he only got a “happy birthday” from the staff, not a word from his parents or friends—well, he’d have to have friends for that. Fred hardly ever saw his parents. From even a very young age they were absent and in their place, where they were missing, the many servants to them were more of his family. Either way, this was another birthday, sitting in his room, alone, waiting for Heathcliff who would no doubt bring in his late birthday present soon whenever his parents finally noticed what day it was.

 

He ended up being right as Heathcliff entered with a box in his hands. “Sir, a gift from your parents.” He said, handing the carefully wrapped box to Fred. Fred thanked him before taking the top off and pausing at the sight of an old and dusty book. “It is from your father’s collection, while it does not hold any text, he had meant to write his adventures in it but never got to it. Now he wishes to gift it to you since you have finished your writing degree.” Heathcliff explained.

 

Fred fought back the urge to groan at the lameness. A regifted gift, really?! Worst. Gift. Ever.

 

Regardless, Fred smiled and told Heathcliff to thank his father before the man left and Fred just tossed the book off to the side and picked up his comic to read more.

 

Fred didn’t find the book again until a month later while going through his room in a panic. He’d just lost his notebook, the one that had all his ideas scribbled down and couldn’t find it. When he found the old book instead, he felt a bit peeved again before sighing. He didn’t feel like going out to by a new book and he’d searched his whole room, so he guessed he’d have to use this one. He wiped the dust off the leather cover, noticing strange writing on it, but didn’t give it a second thought, moving over to his desk to write what he could remember of what he wrote.

 

Unfortunately, all he remembered was the character he was thinking of…

 

He mentally groaned but quickly wrote it anyways, hoping that more would come to him if he did…unfortunately, he didn’t which made him whine out loud, slamming his head on his desk before frustratingly getting up, slamming the book close and flopping onto his bed, not even noticing the bright flash of blue light as he just let himself pass out.

 

—

 

Fred woke up the next morning to weight on his waist. As soon as his brain registered that, his eyes shoot open and was met to light brown eyes sparkling down to him. “Um…” Was all Fred could manage, but that seemed to be enough.

 

The teen pulled back and sat up with a smile. “Hia!” He greeted happily and Fred finally got a good look at him. Black hair, brown eyes, seemed to be Japanese, and had fox ears at attention with a matching, swishing tail.

 

Fred observed him for a few more minutes before it clicked. “T…Tadashi?” He tested.

 

The ears perked more and he purred. “Yes~?”

 

Fred blinked. “Y-You’re…alive?” He questioned, receiving a confused look. Fred slowly sat up, Tadashi moving some to allow him up, he looked around and almost shrieked. “Wh-what happened?!” He questioned, looking at the various arrows sticking out of various objects in his room.

 

Tadashi tilted his head, one ear staying at attention while the other lowered to press down. “Should I know?” He questioned, tail flicking. “I woke up and I was here!” He exclaimed simply before nuzzling against Fred’s chest. “You were asleep so long I got bord so I made fun!” The kitsune’s idea of making fun was to tear up all the blond male’s posters.

 

Fred blushed at the nuzzle before something clicked, he moved Tadashi off him and quickly opened the book he had written in. The other’s name and traits were still in his writing, but there was a picture he never made that the male on his bed depicted perfectly even down to his outfit that was basically just a rag that made Fred blush more in realization. He picked up his pencil and went to erase but nothing happened. He gave a confused sound before moving to get white-out from his desk, he pressed it against the wording and even blew lightly on it to dry it, but it just slipped right off the book into a mess on his desk. “What the hell…” He mumbled, not noticing that Tadashi had gotten up from the bed as Fred went back to pick up his pencil he had dropped. He drew a single line then erased it, this time it worked.

 

Fred frowned, eyebrows knitted together. “What’s going on…?” He wondered before hearing a gasp and looked up to see Tadashi looking down at the white-out that was all over the table, holding the container upside down, his ears perked. Fred let out his own gasp. “Tadashi!” He scolded and the kitsune jumped before quickly darting away to hide behind the couch. Fred huffed before looking down to the book. Curious was one of the traits he wrote… Fred bit his lip in thought before deciding to test something, he added a dash and wrote “intelligent”. He found himself just staring at the book for a while, about to toss it and accept he was completely crazy but then the writing glowed. After the glow died he quickly tried again to erase it, but like the words before, it wouldn’t erase.

 

Fred was completely confused until he saw a second glow from where the kitsune had hidden. Afterwards, the kitsune stood with his ears down. “I’m sorry I keep seeming to upset you, it’s hard to fight instinct…” Tadashi apologized, obviously holding a vocabulary he didn’t originally have.

 

Fred was speechless. Had he…done that?

 

His next move was to write more:

      _Though the kitsune was a forest creature who had never seen a human before, he had clothes he had stolen from a nearby village to try and fit in amongst the humans._

 

Again, the book flashed, the picture of Tadashi updated before Tadashi glow as well, wearing the clothes from the book, the change didn’t seem to register to the kitsune himself. So, Fred decided to ask. “Do you…like your new clothes Tadashi?”

 

Tadashi gave him an expression that was a mixture of confusion and concern. “What are you talking about? I’ve always worn this.”

 

Fred bit his lip before playing around. “Right, sorry, I forgot.” He apologized, earning a smile from Tadashi.

 

“It’s alright~” Tadashi purred, and Fred actually blushed at how deep and alluring it was.

 

At the thought, Fred glanced over Tadashi’s traits, there was no trait written that would cause that… Before he could think too much about that, the kitsune had walked up to peek over his shoulder. “What’s that?” He asked curiously, and Fred quickly shut the book before Tadashi could see the picture of himself.

 

“Nothing! It’s just a book that I’m writing!” Fred excused quickly before thinking about something he was curious about. “Do…do you remember how you got here?”

 

In response, Tadashi blinked and tilted his head questionably. “I… don’t…” He admitted before his ears lowered. “I-I didn’t break in did I?” He asked, seeming to expect the worse of himself.

 

Fred raised his hands to calm the raven-haired boy. “Hey… No, you didn’t I…” Did he tell the truth? Could he? What if telling Tadashi caused something bad to happen, like this man he gave life, dying?! He was basically in his own story at this point, as both a sort-of god and a side character to his main he created… “I…uh…found you in the woods and brought you home…you were knocked out and looked pretty sick. I…agreed to help you with human culture.” He excused, not expecting Tadashi to light up like he did.

 

The kitsune not only brighten with a perfect smile and bright eyes, but he also quickly went to Fred and pulled him into a close hug, letting the writer feel everything he’d created. “Thank you so much! I just know you’ll take care of me~!” He purred again, and Fred flushed a deep red, catching himself nuzzling some into the kitsune’s broad shoulders.

 

What had he gotten himself into…?


	2. The Koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrikson: Fred trying to get help from Hiro who is shocked and now weary of Leaving his brother alone with Fred because of his 'fetish' that caused his bro to be fox like. Just something funny with Hiro acting as the overprotective brother but Tadashi refuses to leave Fred’s side so he more or less has to stay too?

He needed help.

 

Fred was an adult, he could admit that… Okay, usually he didn’t really, and he was sure that many would not consider him an adult per say… But that was beside the point!

 

The point was that he’d been trying to piece everything together for three months now. In those months he spent them with Tadashi teaching him things, calming him down when he got scared, and, of course, teaching the kitsune that it was not okay to summon arrows and shoot his posters/figurines when he was bord. (9 times out of 10 it would end with Tadashi lower his ears and tucking his tail between his legs, causing Fred to feel bad, hug the other, and apologize.) When he wasn’t dealing with Tadashi, usually during the kitsune’s “cat naps” he’d look over the book and test it out—not on humans though! He learned his lesson. He’d just use it for small things: a small koi pond in his backyard with a koi that was smart enough and fast enough to avoid Tadashi’s swipes at it, a bigger version of a cat toy, and for his figurines to be unbreakable by the kitsune. Well, they weren’t unbreakable, no, it was just that they’d reform after and be good as new.

 

Like magic.

 

That lead him to his own conclusion that the book _is_ magic…but that wasn’t possible. As much as Fred would love to believe magic existed, growing up in a city of science however made him have to accept that everything was science, and while science can seem like magic it is not magic.

 

He eventually had to admit that if it was science, he didn’t know how. How could it create everything he wrote and how could it bring someone back from the dead? He had no clue…so eventually he resolved to call Hiro over to see if the young genius could figure it out.

 

“Hey Fred, what did you need help with?” Hiro asked, walking up to the stairs where Fred waited, following the dirty blond to his bedroom.

 

“It’s really hard to explain…” Fred started, feeling absolutely scared of how the other would react to this… That was why he stopped at the door, turning to Hiro, trying to collect himself. “You… You wouldn’t believe me if I told you so…I figured that you’d only believe me if I showed you so…” He gulped down the lump in his throat and opened the door.

 

Hiro kept an enduring smile, shaking his head. “Fred, I doubt whatever your worried about is actually that—” Hiro stopped, entering the room, eyes immediately landing on the kitsune sleeping on the couch that looked just like—Hiro turned to glare at Fred. “Wh—!”

 

Fred quickly covered Hiro’s mouth. “Don’t yell, he’ll get scared and shoot out arrows.” He said quickly. “I can explain.” He promised before pulling his hands away from Hiro’s mouth slowly.

 

“Start talking.” Hiro growled, making Fred gulp, man, the little genius was terrifying when you knew what he was truly capable of.

 

“Okay, look…” Fred started, walking into the room and to his writing desk, Hiro following him closely, staring at Tadashi for a moment before looking back to Fred expectantly. Fred picked up the notebook and showed it to Hiro who appeared unimpressed but took the book, looking it over before opening it, immediately seeing Tadashi’s page and stopping to look up to Fred with another glare that was screaming for Fred to start talking.

 

So Fred didn’t push his luck.

 

“I got this book for my birthday and ignored it at first, one day I couldn’t find my usual notebook, so I grabbed this… I wrote down characteristics and Tadashi’s name out of habit—that’s what I always did when I wanted to share an idea with him—then went to sleep because I was exhausted… The next morning, I woke up and he was here like I wrote him… He has no memories… I’ve been trying to figure this out, spawning smaller things and nothing else alive—other than Fukanōna…”

 

“Fukanōna?”

 

“He’s a koi fish in my backyard.” Fred explained.

 

Hiro took everything in, going silent, thoughtfully as he looked over the book more.

 

Tadashi seemed to decide he was done with his nap, yawning and stretch as a cat would before looking around. Noticing Fred, he chirped lightly before getting off the couch, going to the dirty blond who was focusing on someone Tadashi didn’t even notice. All the kitsune knew was that he was not paying attention to him and that was no good. So, Tadashi went up to the writer and nuzzled into his neck with a purr, tail curling some around Fred’s waist, and Tadashi wrapped his arms around his upper chest. “Freddie~” He smiled slyly with a giggle when he noticed that the male went a shade of red.

 

Hiro didn’t think much of the purr—from years of owning a happy cat like Mochi, he just learned to ignore it. However, the voice of his brother made his eyes shoot up, they widened taking in the sight before growing enraged. He glared at Fred, snapped the book close and tossed it into Fred’s arms before moving to try and yank Tadashi away, but the kitsune’s grip didn’t budge.

 

In fact, the kitsune cried out and clung tighter though he was confused as to what was happening. “S-stop!” He ordered whatever force was pulling at him.

 

Hiro let go, afraid he hurt his brother—err…his brother’s look-a-like? Whatever. He let go of the kitsune but glared at Fred still before growling as Tadashi hid behind Fred and nuzzled into his hair.

 

“He’s scary…” Tadashi whimpered to Fred.

 

“No kidding…” Fred mumbled back, muttering it so lowly that only Tadashi heard thanks to his more sensitive ears. He sighed and held his hands up, as if to stop the youngest Hamada. “Hiro…calm down, yo—”

 

“Calm down?! Fred, I’m not sure if I can believe you anymore!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean was this _really_ an ‘accident’ or is there something you’re not telling me?”

 

“What would I be keeping from you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Hiro started before accusing. “How about the fact that I know you had a crush on my brother.”

 

“Well…yeah…I told you that…” Fred agreed still not catching on, making Hiro snort.

 

“Right. And what person wouldn’t want their crush to live out their kink.”

 

Fred’s eyes widened, and his breathing stammered, cheeks dusting a slight red as his heart gave and his grip on the book tightened till his knuckles turned white up before restarting in a panic when Tadashi asked; “What’s a kink?”

 

“Oh great. You made him oblivious too.”

 

“I-I didn’t make him oblivious!”

 

“You literally made him!” Hiro shot back with a growl.

 

At the growl, Tadashi’s ears perked some before lowering as he growled back, suddenly feeling a need to protect his Freddie from this mean creature. So, he moved swiftly, swiping Fred’s legs from under him and catching the dirty blond who was in shock now and clung to the kitsune. “You’re mean.” Tadashi informed Hiro, his tail swaying in annoyance.

 

Hiro’s look softened as he looked to Tadashi. “Dashi… Come on, I’ll take you home, away from him, and everything will be fi—”

 

“No! I won’t leave!” Tadashi hissed, hurrying away from Hiro and to one of the bedroom windows, opening it before leaping out.

 

Hiro’s eyes widened at the sudden movement. “Tadashi!” He called urgently, rushing to the same window and looking out, almost franticly, but was relieved to see that the kitsune had landed on his feet. Oh, it was also a good thing he was still cradling Fred, he guessed…

 

Either way, Hiro was out of the room soon and running down the stairs.

 

Fred on the other hand was utterly terrified. He honestly hadn’t opened his eyes since the jump, clinging onto his book as if his life depended on it, afraid that when he opened his eyes the impact would somehow come. However, he felt Tadashi’s grip on him tighten and the kitsune growled, making Fred open his eyes and look up to Tadashi, heart skipping a beat for a second. He’d been too freaked out to really think about it, but since Hiro brought it up…this was a dream to be in the other’s arms and he’d squeal and swoon if it hadn’t been for the growling and twitching of the other’s fox ears. “T-Tadashi?” He questioned and the kitsune quickly looked down to him, features softening to worry.

 

“Freddie…” Tadashi spoke softly, balancing the other before bringing his now free hand up to brush some hair, that had snuck out from under his beanie in the fall, back. “Are you okay?” He asked in worry.

 

 _No, I’m going to have a heart attack before I even near my 30s…_ Fred responded in his mind, gulping the sudden lump in his throat. “I—” He started but didn’t get far Tadashi’s ear twitched and he looked to the mansion’s back door with a growl. Fred was barely able to get sight of Hiro before feeling Tadashi wrap his arms tightly around him again before feeling a gust of wind, the only thing he was able to do was wait this all out until he noticed that they were now in a tree and Tadashi had set him carefully on a higher branch.

 

After setting Fred down carefully, Tadashi went back to growling and hissing down to Hiro. To say it annoyed the youngest was an understatement. “Tadashi! Get down from there!” Hiro demanded.

 

“No!”

 

“For fucks sa—get down here! I’m taking you home and away from _him_!”

 

“I don’t want to leave Fred!”

 

“You hardly know him!”

 

“He’s nicer than you!”

 

“Tadashi! I’m not leaving without you!”

 

“Then I guess you’re not leaving.” Tadashi responded simply, sticking his tongue out before looking back up to Fred, ears folding down and pouting. “…Think he’ll trade positions in this? Fukanōna is down there…”

 

Fred blinked and just shook his head in response, unsure of what to do, so he just hugged his book close.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out, even though not related technically, the brotherly competition bug was still lingering among Hiro and Tadashi. Fred groaned leaning back against the trunk of the tree he’d been captive in all day and almost all night, looking up to the moon high in the sky. He felt so uncomfortable, but he didn’t dare leave the tree in fear of Hiro. Last time he’d checked, Hiro was circling the tree and the only reason he didn’t climb the tree was due to Tadashi being on lookout and summoning flaming arrows as a silent threat that the kitsune seemed totally okay following through with. This was all a mess… Fred should have never asked Hiro for help and just accepted that for once he’d been right and magic can…sometimes, exist. If only he could change Hiro’s mind… If only he could take it back…

 

If only…

 

At the thought, Fred finally looked down to the book that he’d kept closely since Hiro shoved it in his hands. The innocent looking book filled with seeming limitless power to change anything to how he sees fit… He brought Tadashi back, or at least appearance wise… If Fred wanted and wrote it…he could have Tadashi back—his best friend—instead of…

 

His eyes went to the tired looking kitsune who was still watching Hiro calculatingly. This version of Tadashi while not the same, was as affectionate as he had been in Fred’s dreams and fantasies, Fred could make him exactly like he wanted to have the other as a lover…but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t be as low as Hiro thought of him.

 

Hiro…

 

Fred’s eyes went to the other raven-haired teen who was still steaming. He was inconsolable …but Fred was tired of this uncomfortable tree and feeling one of his friends hated him. Before allowing himself to think too much, Fred opened the book and took the pet that was tucked in it’s sleeve. Uncapping it caught Tadashi’s attention and when the kitsune looked over Hiro’s gaze followed, and he frowned, glaring again.

 

“Don’t you dare use that Fred! Just st—” Hiro’s words died, quite literally as he froze.

 

Fred had literally put him on pause.

 

Fred sighed at the quiet, closing the book. “Alright, he won’t hurt us anymore.” He said to Tadashi, smiling gently to the kitsune. “Let’s get down and inside to s—eep!” Fred exclaimed, trying to get up but his feet were asleep, leading him to tripping and falling out of the tree. His fall ending with a splash as he landed in the koi pond. He quickly sat up with a gasp before screaming, feeling something wet and slimy in his shirt, he quickly got it out and looked down into his cupped hands to see Fukanōna flopping in his hands.

 

“Awe, I wanted to catch her—no fair, you cheater!”

 

Fred looked up to the pouting kitsune still in the tree and groaned, dropping the koi back into her home, flopping back into the pond without a care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your ideas!


	3. Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonniepride: Can I request Fred at least writing some of Tadashi's memories back so he can somewhat remember Hiro? 'Cause I feel so bad for Hiro... Maybe just kinda easing Tadashi into things and allowing Hiro at least some form of reunion with his bro while Fred tries to decide what to ultimately do? Denki!!

Fred…didn’t know what to do.

 

He was sitting in his room, going on the second day of having frozen Hiro. After getting out of the pond and calming the kitsune, Fred had moved Hiro to a spare room at least, but that solved nothing. He couldn’t leave Hiro frozen forever… That solved nothing…

 

He now had more problems on top of the mystery of the book. He had to unfreeze Hiro so that Hiro could at least go home, but unfreezing Hiro would lead to the raven being even angrier since he was frozen and would try to take Tadashi again. Tadashi wouldn’t want to go again, and they’d be up in the dumb tree again…assuming Tadashi doesn’t decide to take him somewhere else instead like the roof. And then the fact that now that Hiro put the idea into his head, Fred was thinking more about if this all really was an accident or a fantasy he wrote while tired… Not to mention Tadashi was clinging to him more now.

 

This problem was leading Fred to sleeping problems he hadn’t experienced in years.

 

Right now, it was 3 AM and Fred was up trying to figure this all out and what he should do next, staring at the book resting on his bedside table, sitting up in bed. Tadashi was passed out, his arms wrapped around Fred’s waist and his head resting in Fred’s lap, ears twitching every now and then whenever the TV made a sound. Fred didn’t even notice that his hand was in Tadashi’s hair, petting him lightly since his brain was focusing on how to fix this all. However, at this point…he was coming to the conclusion that…he couldn’t fix everything. He had to start somewhere though.

 

He had to start with Hiro.

 

Fred had to admit that Hiro was rightfully mad. Hiro was Tadashi’s little brother, his world to an extent. Tadashi took care of Hiro after their parents passed. Tadashi cheered Hiro up when he was down. Tadashi was caring but firm and a figure that was…irreplaceable. Fred knew this. Tadashi was one of a kind. He left a handprint on everyone he interacted with and even when the brothers fought…they were still there for one another. That’s why Hiro burst on him… To suddenly have the one you looked up to and loved die, then come back with no feelings towards you or memories…

 

Wait…memories—that was it!

 

Fred snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to Tadashi before carefully grabbing the book, not wanting to wake the other. He opened to Tadashi’s page, happy he left a few pages blank before all his other summoning so he’d have enough room for this. He picked up his pen and began to scribble away, rewriting each and every single story his best friend had ever told him about his childhood. It took all night and into the afternoon, Fred not realizing that or the fact that Tadashi was paused like Hiro as he wrote. He didn’t notice as he just focused on fixing this because he had to fix this…somehow…

 

After finishing with Tadashi, Fred quickly went to Hiro’s page and after a small bit of hesitation, he wrote again, this time to keep Hiro from angry he rewrote what had happened the other day, how he had hoped things would have gone, erased Hiro’s knowledge on the book replacing it with a fabricated story, and then unfroze him. Only then did he look up and notice Tadashi frozen. The other was still in his kitsune form, curled up around Fred though his breathing stopped. He looked peaceful though… Hiro would most likely take Tadashi home and Fred would miss him. Even though he was weirded out at first, the kitsune had grown on him and waking up with Tadashi cuddled to him was amazing. This moment was probably the last that Fred would be able to be this close to Tadashi.

 

Once he shut the book and let the ink dry, they’d just be friends again…

 

It took a few minutes before Fred made up his mind and realized the tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t think as he leaned down and kissed the kitsune’s cheek. “I’m sorry…” He apologized weakly before shutting the book, watching it glow before escaping from Tadashi’s arms once the other unfroze and continued to sleep, fox ear flicking every now and then again.

 

It was like nothing ever happened.

 

Fred refused to sleep still and instead went to sit on his couch, waiting for something to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to not go too far with this one cause I like the angst and also I felt leaving it here leaves more options open! Don't forget to suggest what comes next!


	4. Wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn’t really a suggestion, but I’m trying to move the story forward some because there were no suggestion and because I don’t want people to think I’ve given up on this. Plus it's really short and open ended.

Tadashi woke up groggily, feeling like he got hit with a bus. He sat up with a groan and cupped his head, running his fingers through his hair before pausing when he reached something and felt it twitch and his finger touch whatever was twitching. What the hell? He wondered before looking to see where he was, recognizing it immediately. It was Fred’s room and that realization was enough to sooth him. He looked over to try and find where Fred was before his eyes landed on him, the blond passed out on the couch with a book clenched in his hands.

Tadashi felt a smile twitch onto his face at the other peacefully sleeping before jumping as he felt something fluffy grace his hand. He looked down quickly to see and orange tail that was white at the tip. Did Fred get a cat? He wondered, growing curious to see the creature, since Fred never even mentioned wanting one, he went to follow the tail, but whenever he turned, the tail moved to the other side. He grew confused.

Quietly he stood to see if maybe it kept hiding behind him but found nothing. At this point he was rather annoyed so when he saw the tail flicking out of the corner of his eyes, he grabbed it, only to whine as he felt pain. Once that last bit of that realization sunk in, Tadashi’s eyes widened, and he squeezed the tail, sure enough, he felt pain again. He then quickly rushed to the bathroom connected to the room and switched on the light to look in the mirror, checking over his reflection. He looked normal, except:

Two ears.

One tail.

One loud scream to follow.

Fred quickly jumped out of his sleep, landing onto the floor, but still managed to get onto his feet and rush to Tadashi. “What—what’s wrong?!” He asked quickly, and Tadashi turned to him with a panicked expression.

“I-I have a tail and ears?!” Tadashi responded, tugging on the fox ears, wondering how Fred was so calm about this!

It took Fred a moment to realize what was going on. He gave Tadashi most his memories…did that mean the affectionate kitsune was gone?... That made him a little sad before pushing it aside. He needed to help Tadashi right now. His own feelings didn’t matter.

Fred took a breath before putting on a light smile and taking Tadashi’s hands away from his fox ears carefully. “Yeah…but everything will be fine dude.” He promised.

Tadashi didn’t know what to think, still in fearful shock, but he relaxed some at Fred’s words. Fred could always calm him down. “Okay Freddie…I believe you.” He promised before hugging the dirty blond close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was just to lay down the structure of the story, please remember to comment what you want to happen in the next chapter!


End file.
